Shigure (Tales of Berseria)
How Shigure joined the Tourney A legate-rank exorcist from the Abbey. He is Rokurou's older brother and the head of their family. They use a unique fighting style in their aims to become the strongest warriors. Though a legate, he has a free-spirited attitude unappreciated by the serious-minded exorcists. He justifies his carefree behavior with his battle prowess. His sole joy is to fight tough opponents and seems to enjoy it when his opponent is stronger. He will never turn down a new challenge whenever it arises. At the second Tourney, Shigure issued a challenge to one Sami. How to unlock *Clear Smash the Car Level 2 with Rokurou. *Win 40 Survival Mode matches with Zhou Tai. *Play 4810 matches For all the methods, you must fight Shigure at Port Zekson. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 600 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Shigure, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Rokurou's older brother who is a battle-craving member of the Abbey, Shigure Rangetsu!" He will be seen left of Roora, right of Gunter and below Tsugumi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Shigure meditates with his sheathed sword on his shoulder. After the announcer calls his name Shigure slowly draws his sword and swings it four times like a samurai as the camera zooms saying "Fine. I'll find out for myself!" Special Moves Silence (Neutral) Shigure swings his sword down, sending a wave of energy forward and swings his sword upward, sending a second wave forward. Split (Side) Shigure performs a strong downward slash with his sword and releases a shock wave. Storm (Up) Shigure does a jumping slash surrounded in a tornado. Punish (Down) Shigure moves back and dashes thrusting his sword with powerful energy. Cleave (Hyper Smash) Shigure jumps through the air and slashes the ground, making a powerful shockwave. Rangetsu Eagle (Final Smash) Shigure appears before a dark, cloudy atmosphere announcing "I don't even need to dodge! It'll be the same every time!" and lifts his blade into the air before slamming it to the ground, shouting the attack's name and unleashing a momentous amount of power that ruptures the ground, dealing damage to the target in several flashes of energy. In fights against Rokurou, if the player using him press B at the right moment of Shigure's Final Smash starting, Shigure clashes blades with Rokurou, sending both men backward. The move inflicts damage to both Shigure and Rokurou, preventing the targeting and damaging of other players on the field. Victory Animations #Shigure dashes and slashes his sword saying "You didn't think I was gonna win, did you?" #Shigure spins and sheathes his sword over his head saying "I'm always game for a rematch!" #Shigure holds his sword in a defensive stance and thrusts it saying "How'd you like my sword, Stormhowl?" On-Screen Appearance Shigure drops to his point unsheathing his sword and says "Forget about fighting fair! you won't beat me unless you use everything you've got!" Trivia *Shigure's rival is the special-forces CO from Orange Star, Sami. *Shigure Rangetsu shares his English voice actor with Saitama, Flare Dancer, Black Turbo, Ravio, Kyoshiro Senryo and King. *Shigure Rangetsu shares his Japanese voice actor with Roronoa Zoro, Ein, Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei, Brull, Kolyat Krios, Owl, Kokuto, Angel Eyes, Deadpool, Jan Valentine, Mugen, Fighting Fefnir, Scorpion, Travis Touchdown and Tagoma. *Shigure Rangetsu shares his French voice actor with Wamuu, Kanbei Kuroda, Alan Dunaway, Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Incredible Presto, Junpei Ryuzouji and Battle Kenya. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters